Fatal Heritage: Inheritors/Episodio 3
19 de septiembre de 2127 Cyber City, Merklesh ---- Se puede observar a un erizo con rasgos de un heian sentado en una silla escuchando música Knot: Feel the devil in I! Mientras tanto, en las afueras de su hogar, podemos observar a una criatura moviéndose y acercándose al mismo. ???: La energía se siente por aquí... Debe ser éste el lugar... Podemos observar que la criatura es también una larva de los que escaparon de la Central Genética del MITA ???: Sí, definitivamente es por aquí... El enerdemon observa por la ventana del segundo piso del hogar, viendo al joven visto anteriormente escuchando música en su ordenador, éste puede sentir un aura que lo atrae al mismo. ???: Perfecto... Se observa al enerdemon golpeando la ventana como si la estuviese tocando para que lo deje entrar, sin embargo, Knot se encuentra escuchando música a todo volumen y no lo escucha. ???: Hmph, supongo que habrá que realizar las cosas por las malas... El enerdemon se prende en fuego y se lanza contra la pared, destruyéndola de un golpe y entrando al cuarto. Knot: ... ¡¿Pero q- El enerdemon entra por la boca de Knot, quien rápidamente hace una expresión extraña y luego comienza a levitar, como si lo estuviesen poseyendo, tras ello, se puede observar un gran resplandor viniendo de donde debería estar su estómago, tras ello este destello parece llevarlo levitando y éste se da algunos golpes contra las paredes de su habitación, tras ello el destello desaparece y Knot vuelve a la normalidad, cayendo al piso. Knot: U-ugh... Knot intenta levantarse. Knot: ... ¿Qué ha pasado? Consciencia de Knot: Hola. Knot: ¡¿QUÉ?! Consciencia de Knot: ¡No grites idiota! ¡Estás escuchándome dentro de tu cabeza! Knot: ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Qué me acabas de hacer?! Consciencia de Knot: Tranquílizate. Mi nombre es... Phage. Knot: ¡Déjame en paz coño! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver! Phage (Consciencia de Knot): Hmph, pues ya no tienes otra opción. Knot: ¿Qué? Phage (Consciencia de Knot): ¿Sabes qué es un enerdemon, no? Bien, he sido creado junto con otros cuatro enerdemons en una Central Genética... Todos escapamos, así que deben estar buscándonos... O mejor dicho, buscándome... Jeje... Knot: ¿Qué pretendes? Phage (Consciencia de Knot): Mira, compañero... Algo me ha dicho que tú eres el indicado para ser mi portador, así que... Si tú evitas que esos imbéciles me lleven de vuelta a esa central genética... Yo puedo otorgarte una gama de habilidades... ¿Qué dices? Knot: ¿Qué clase de habilidades? Phage (Consciencia de Knot): Je... Intenta empuñar tu mano. Knot: ¿Así? Knot cierra su puño, rápidamente éste comienza a prenderse en fuego. Knot: ¡¿Quéeeee?! Phage (Consciencia de Knot): ¡Dale un puñetazo a lo que sea! Knot lanza un puñetazo contra la pared, rápidamente hace un agujero en ésta y al no controlar bien la fuerza que ha usado, sale volando de su hogar y cae en el jardín, al levantarse, se queda observando su mano con asombro Knot: ... Wooooww... ¡Trato hecho! Phage (Consciencia de Knot): Sabía que cambiarías de opinión... Jejeje... ---- 420px|center| Opening Archivo:The_Day.ogg Episodio 3: Responsabilidades ---- 19 de septiembre de 2127, Residencia Jaeger Cyber City, Merklesh ---- Skies entra al hogar, encontrándose con su madre, Shine Shine: ¡Ya has vuelto, cie- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Estás todo sucio y... ¡¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cara?! Skies: No quiero explicar... Shine: ¿Has tenido una pelea en la escuela? Skies: Bueno... Básicamente sí. Shine: ¡¿Y les pegaste y le ganaste, verdad?! Skies: Éeeste... Dígamos qu- Digo, ¡sí, sí! ¡Les gané, salieron corriendo como unas niñitas! Shine: ¡Ese es mi muchacho! Skies: Je... Sí... Si me disculpas, ahora iré a mi cuarto. Skies se dirige hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, antes de que pueda subir, su hermana, Mary, aparece y lo abraza Knife: ¡Hermanooo! Skies: Oh, hola Knife... Knife: ¿Qué pasa? Skies: Nada, sólo quiero subir a descansar un rato... Je. Knife: Oh vaya... Perdón. Skies: ¡No, no! ¡Está bien! ¡No estoy molesto! Knife: Bueno... Skies sube a su habitación Knife: Hasta para saludar a mi hermano soy mala... ¡Agh! Shine: Caariñooo... Ya te he dicho, ¡no eres mala haciendo las cosas! ¡Sólo eres pesimista en todo! ¡Si te ciegas en que haces las cosas mal, no mejorarás nunca! Knife: Hmm... Mientras tanto, Skies se encuentra en su habitación, quitándose su uniforme escolar y poniéndose su ropa de siempre. Skies: Ahh... Tremenda paliza me han dado... ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Riot sale del cuerpo de Skies Riot: Skies, deberías evitar confiarte tanto en los combates. Skies: Hmph. Skies enciende su computadora una vez termina de cambiarse de ropa Riot: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Skies: Pues, descansar... Riot: ¿Descansar de qué? ¡Aún hay mucho por hacer! Skies: ¿Mucho por hacer...? Riot: ¡Anda, si fuiste derrotado hoy, deberías ponerte a mejorar! Skies: Mañana papuh. Skies se sienta en la silla frente a su computadora, tras ello introduce la contraseña de su usuario y una vez se encuentra en el Escritorio, abre Gatcher Chrome, y rápidamente al estar en el buscador, las notificaciones de su cuenta de correo le envían noticias Skies: ¿Uh? Skies abre las notificaciones, viendo que le han dejado noticias sobre Noise Generator, la banda de su padre, Suzuya Jaeger :::¡CONCIERTO DE NOISE GENERATOR EN HOLOSKA TODO UN ÉXITO!' :::::La popular banda de Noise Rock, y principalmente, Metalcore, Noise Generator, ha realizado un concierto en la capital de Holoska, Vygoda, para su gira "Cold and Cool Tour" por el continente de Halashmef, ¡y el concierto ha sido un completo éxito, reuniendo a más de 50,000 personas en el concierto! Skies: ... Desearía estar ahí junto con papá... Lo extraño mucho. Skies bloquea su PC Skies: Hmm... Riot: ¿Ese era tu padre, Skies? Skies: Sí, es músico, me gusta mucho su música y me alegra mucho que haya alcanzado tantas metas en su vida con su banda... Pero a veces siento que ni siquiera lo veo por aquí... Siempre que vuelve se queda aquí por períodos cortos de tiempo, y cuando está acá normalmente está con sus amigos, o escribiendo y componiendo nuevas canciones, o simplemente se encuentra en sesiones de estudio o tocando en clubes nocturnos... Riot: Vaya... Skies: Bueno... Riot. ¿Puedes enseñarme más acerca de eso del "nexo" o como sea? Riot: Supongo que es mi trabajo, jeje. Después de que ese tipo te salvara de Sunset... Skies: ¡Me habría encargado yo de no ser por esa... Cosa! Riot: Claro... En fin, ¡vamos afuera a practicar algunos trucos! Skies pone su mano encima de Riot y absorbe al mismo. Skies: ¿Ves? Ya estoy tomándole la onda a esto. Skies sale corriendo de su habitación ---- Minutos más tarde, en el patio trasero del hogar Skies: ¿Qué dices que tenía que hacer? Riot (Consciencia de Skies): ¡Anda, piensa en algo que creas que podrías hacer con mi energía! Skies: Veamos... Skies se toma el brazo y pone su mano derecha en forma de pistola, tras ello lanza un pequeño disparo de energía oscura hacia una valla Skies: Wow, parece que en verdad esto funciona. Riot (Consciencia de Skies): Je, te lo dije. Skies: ¡Veamos qué más puedes hacer! Se observa a Skies realizando algunas otras técnicas en su patio, mientras las combina con el resto de sus habilidades para hacer combos, tras ello se observa el cielo y se ve como cae la noche y tras ello, llega el amanecer nuevamente, tras esto observamos a Skies dormido en su habitación Riot (Consciencia de Skies): ¡Son las seis y media, bip, bip! Skies: Hmmmm Skies abre sus ojos forzosamente Skies: Qué flojera... Debo dejar de dormirme tarde... Riot (Consciencia de Skies): Je, ¿todo el tiempo haces esto? Skies se levanta de su cama y procede a tomar su uniforme del clóset Skies: Básicamente sí... Shine: ¡Cie- Oh... Ya te has despertado. Skies: Claro, mamá, buenos días. Shine: ¡Buenos días! ¡El desayuno está listo, baja cuando termines de cambiarte! Skies: ¡Por supuesto...! Skies termina de ponerse su uniforme y tras recoger su mochila baja las escaleras, para dejar su mochila en el sofá de la sala e ir al comedor para desayunar. Skies: ¿Por qué mi hermana no tiene que levantarse temprano, mamá? Shine: Antes lo hacía, ella ya terminó la escuela, así que no tiene porqué hacerlo. Skies: ¡¿Y el trabajo?! Shine: Jejeje... Tu padre y yo y... Creo que nadie de nuestros conocidos buscamos trabajo apenas terminar la escuela... Je... Skies: ¿Qué hacían entonces? Shine: Uh... ---- 14 de abril de 2100 Cyber City, Merklesh Adautte: Vamos Soulreek, acaba con ellos. Soulreek: Disfrutaré este suculento banquete... ¡¡¡Preparen sus almas!!! Varias bolas de pintura golpean a Soulreek Adautte: ¿Eh? Soulreek: ¿¡Quien coño fue!? Shine: Dejenlos en paz, hay muchas mas de donde vinieron esas Suzuya: ... Estamos salvados... ¡Shine, qué bueno que llegas! Shine: No me lo agradezcas, no hay de q- Shine es golpeada por una bola de pintura Soulreek: ¿No pensaste que podría retraer la pintura y usarla contra ti, no? Rensek: ¿Necesitas ayuda? Rensek le echa agua en la cara a Shine para lavar la mancha Shine: ¡OYE! ¡Vas a arruinar mi cabello! Rensek: Pff. ---- De vuelta a la actualidad Shine: Ah... Esos eran buenos tiempos... Cuando era joven y no estaba llena de arrugas... Skies: ¿Arrugas? ¡¿De dónde?! ¡Pareces de 20 y tienes 40! Shine: ... ¡Deja de recordarme mi edaaad! Skies: Bueeeno... Ya terminé de desayunar, así que supongo que ya me voy al colegio. Shine: Ah, claro... ¡Hasta luego! Y ya sabes, si hay pelea... ¡Les pegas! Skies: Claro, jeje... Skies recoge su mochila y sale del hogar, dirigiéndose al Instituto Helden Riot (Consciencia de Skies): ¿Tu madre es siempre así? Skies: (Básicamente sí... No le gusta que le hablen mucho de su edad y esas cosas, je.) Riot (Consciencia de Skies): Vaya... En fin, ¿cuál es la primera clase hoy? Skies: (¡Venga, que comienzas a interesarte por el Instituto Helden! Como sea... La primera clase es Dinamología, con el profesor Rick) Riot (Consciencia de Skies): La única clase que me entretuvo un poco... Skies: (Como digas, je.) Tras una caminata hacia el Instituto, Skies finalmente llega John: ¡Hey, Skies! Skies: ¡Hey, hola John! John: ¿Viste las noticias sobre tu padre? ¡Debes estar muy contento, eh! Skies: Oh... Sí... Claro, je. John: ¿Pasa algo? Skies: No, nada... ---- Minutos más tarde Rick: Y bien, buenos días muchachos. Como ya saben, continuaremos con lo que nos quedamos de ayer... Así que... ¡Kokoyama! Morzat: ¿Puedo pasar junto a David? Rick: ¿Luguber? Morzat: Sep. Rick: Bueh, como sea, sólo háganlo... Skies: (Susurrando) Agh... Los del club de ocultismo... Como me caen mal. Pyrok: ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? A mí me agradan. Skies: Meh... Rick hace aparecer un grupo de sombras como en las veces anteriores, tras ello, David y Morzat se quedan observándolas, tras ello dos pentágramas gigantes aparecen detrás de las sombras y posteriormente, en las frentes de todas las sombras aparecen pequeños pentagramas y estas comienzan a quemarse, sin embargo, el mismo Rick se ve afectado haciendo una cara como si estuviese siendo poseído. Rick: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA! David y Morzat se detienen. David: ... Ups Rick: ¡Suficiente...! ¡Rgh! ¡Richends, vas tú! John: ¡Sí, al fin es mi turno! Rick hace aparecer nuevamente un grupo de sombras, tras ello, John se pone un visor especial, tras ello sus puños se vuelven de acero y se acerca a las sombras, y gracias a su visor, observa una barra de vida de los enemigos, al ir derrotando a cada uno de ellos utilizando sus puños de acero, los estudiantes pueden observar que éstos desprenden puntajes pixelados, y finalmente John crea unas botas de acero y salta sobre el último de los enemigos y obtiene un puntaje mayor John: Incluso la vida es un videojuego, jeje. Rick: Excelente, Richends, el siguiente es... ¡Roses! Skies: Bien hecho John... Como sea, ¿ese no es el hijo del expresidente de Darsovia? John: Sep, Peter Roses... Sólo que... Rick: ¿Roses? Peter: ¡¿Qué pedo?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Rick: ¡Roses, es tu turno! ¿En serio sigues durmiéndote en clases? Peter: Agh... Nadie entiende mi narcolepsia. Rick: En fin, es tu turno. Rick hace aparecer otro grupo de sombras, tras ello, Peter lanza algunos brotes de plantas y enreda a las sombras entre estas, sin embargo se queda dormido. Rick: ¡ROSES! ¡DESPIERTA YA! Peter: ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! Peter al despertarse de golpe manda a las sombras a volar al estar enredadas entre sus brotes Rick: ... Peter: No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho. Rick: Bueno, el sig- Peter se cae al suelo, dormido Rick: Agh... El siguiente, ¡Stecker! Lek: ¡Sí, señor! Lek pasa al frente, y le da una descarga eléctrica a Peter para que despierte y se vaya a su lugar, tras ello, Rick reaparece al grupo de sombras y Lek se convierte en un veloz rayo que pasa por todas ellas, electrocutándolas hasta que desaparecen Lek: Je. Rick: Perfecto, ahora... ¡Titor! Skies: Aaaagh... Ese es mi vecino... Pyrokk: ¿Te cae mal o qué? Skies: No precisamente... Pero... Su padre sí. Ray: ¡Bien, vamos! Rick aparece nuevamente a varias sombras, tras ello, Ray se acerca caminando lentamente hacia ellas, y se da un paseo mientras las toca en la frente Rick: ¿Titor, qué estás haciendo? Ray: Espere... ¡Ahora! Las sombras comienzan a intoxicarse por un potente veneno que Ray ha liberado dentro de ellos, finalmente, estas desaparecen Rick: ... Nada mal, bien, ¡Wasser! Azuri: ¡Bieeeen! ¡Es mi turno! Skies: ¡Suerte, Azuri! Azuri suelta una pequeña risa, tras ello, Rick hace aparecer algunas sombras de nuevo Azuri: ... Bueno, aquí vamos. Azuri se derrite lentamente hasta convertirse en un charco de agua, tras ello, una enorme criatura de agua brota de dicho charco y antes de llegar hacia las sombras, se torna en una ola de agua que las aplasta, mas no las destruye, así que finalmente, Azuri vuelve a su forma normal y les da un disparo de agua a cada uno hasta que son eliminados Azuri: Bam. Se observa que Rick está mojado también Rick: HMMMM... Me hubiese gustado más si no hubiese terminado mojado yo también, pero en fin, excelente, ahora... ¡Woulfang, sigues tú! Keiji: Jejeje... Menos mal que esos dos del club de ocultismo han potenciado un poco mis poderes con ese ataque suyo... Keiji se queda observando las sombras de Rick, las cuales no reaccionan, tras ello Keiji les hace una seña de una pistola sobre su cabeza con la mano, y después de esto, las mismas sombras se auto destruyen entre ellas Rick: ... Vaya, nada mal. Keiji: Puedo controlar a las sombras a voluntad, así que mejor busque otro objetivo, jaja. Rick: Pues bien, para terminar... ¡Zephirt! Daraen: Perfecto, finalmente es mi turno... Daraen pasa al frente y rápidamente Rick reaparece, por última vez, a su grupo de sombras, Daraen se queda observando a las sombras con una sonrisa maligna, tras ello abre sus brazos y una gran bestia de sombras aparece detrás suyo, y como si fuese una representación de sí mismo, ésta sigue todos los movimientos que Daraen realiza, así que utilizando esto ataca a las sombras de Rick y sin mucho problemas las destruye Daraen: ¿Algo más, profesor? Rick: ¿Me estás retando, uh? Daraen: Ande, como quiera. Rick: ¡Pues vamos! Rick aparece una sombra que se controla de igual forma que la de Daraen, sin embargo, Daraen hace que la suya ataque directamente a la otra mientras su tamaño aumenta, por lo que rápidamente termina derrotando a la sombra de Rick Rick: ... Impresionante. Excelente, Zephirt. Y bien, con eso concluimos las pruebas, ahora... Agarrense a put- Digo digo... Ahora elijan una pareja con quien quieran tener un comb- La campana suena interrumpiendo a Rick Rick: ¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR MI CLASE CUANDO VIENE LO BUENO, MALDITA CAMPANA?! Los ojos de Rick se tornan negros con la esclerótica morada y una enorme sombra se dirige hacia la campana, destruyéndola al instante Rick: ... Aahhhhh... Estoy en problemas... Un portal se abre detrás de Rick, la directora Yui sale de éste, quien observa a Rick con una expresión psicópata Rick: Supongo que estoy en un problema, ¿no? Yui le da un puñetazo a Rick y lo manda a volar, sin embargo abre dos portales cercanos haciendo que Rick esté en un ciclo infinito pasando por ambos portales Yui: ¿Ahora ven lo que pasa cuando desobedecen las reglas de la Institución? Skies: ... Uy... ---- Próximo episodio de Fatal Heritage: Inheritors: Los Herederos al Descubierto Knot: ¡Así que tú eres Skies! ¿No es así? Skies: Rgh, ¿quién eres y qué quieres? Knot: Je, ¡tú tienes a otro de esos enerdemons artificiales! Skies: ... ¿Eh? Phage sale del cuerpo de Knot Phage: ¡Anda, Riot! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sabes que soy más poderoso que tú, así que... ¿¡Por qué no me las das fácil y simplemente me permites probar que soy el más fuerte de los cinco... Matándote!? Riot: ¿¡Qué!? Phage: Anda, todos saben perfectamente que soy el más poderoso de los cinco... ¡Y seré sólo yo quien quede vivo para contar todo esto! Además, deberías estar agradecido, así te libraré de volver a esa Central y posiblemente... Pueda vencer a esos estúpidos científicos. Riot: ¡Rgh! ¡Skies, vamos por estos tipos! ???: Alto. Skies: ¿Uh? Knot: ¿Y tú quién eres? Skies: ¡Anda, qué bueno que llegas! ???: Para ti... Puedes llamarme... Avenger ---- Ending Archivo:Heroes.ogg Categoría:Episodios